Tweets,Music and Zevie
by ZeviexLoverxForever
Summary: Tweets,Music and Zevie.The title describes it... Lots of Zevie! First story.
1. How to Rock Tweets and Upsets

Stevie Was Sat At Her Desk On Twitter. She Giggled As She Read A Latest Tweet By Zander.

Zander Robbins: Just Wrote A New Song. Sounds Like It Could Be Great Cant Wait To Bust It Out ;) Also Im Missing U Steves, Really Wanna Hang Out With You.

Stevie Sat There For A Moment Before Replying,

Stevie Baskara: Sounds Cool, Zander. Cant Wait To See It, I Know Its Gonna Be Great. Also I Miss You Too. How About U Come Round For Dinner, Mama Makes The Best Mac N Cheese. ;D You Will Die When U Taste It!

Stevie Read Her Tweet Before Hitting Enter. She Went Over To Her Bed To Wait For His Reply. When She Reached Her Bed She Sat Down Thinking About What Fun Activities She Could Do With Gravity 5 Over Spring Break. She Soon Heard A Ding Come From Her Mac. She Ran Over To Her Computer. Stevie Didnt Know Why She Did That She Wasnt Girly! And Most Importantly She Did Not Like Her Best Friend! Why On Earth Would She Like Zander Robbins? She Questioned Herself. She Shook Herself From Her Thoughts And Read The Tweet.

Stevie Expected The Tweet To Be From Zander But Instead It Was From... Molly?

Molly P Garfunkel: Wow, Loserberry Fancies Ukeboy! How Tragic! Too Bad Hes Crushing On Another Girl, Huh?

Stevie Read The Tweet Another 2 More Times Before Taking The Words In. She Cant Like Him, There Was No Question About It. She Went To Reply To The Tweet When There Was Another One.

Grace P King: Yeah, Totes Trage.

I Rolled My Eyes At How Grace Followed Everything Molly Did, She Was Like A Lost Puppy. Even Though Grace Never Acted Mean Towards Stevie She Still Never Trusted Her. Stevie Replied

Stevie Baskara: I Cant Believe You Think Zander Likes You! Thats So Stupid, And Would Never Happen! XD

The Chatting Continued...

Molly P Garfunkel: What Makes You Think I Mean Me?

Stevie Baskara: Is It Jess?

Molly P Garfunkel: NO!

Kacey G Simon: Is It Me!? :-D

Molly P Garfunkel: No Its Me! (A/N: Anyone Know What Ep Thats From Leave A Review And U Get A Shoutout!) And Get Lost Simon!

Kacey G Simon: Hey! I Will Leave When I Want To!

Molly P Garfunkel: If U Dont Stop I Will Make U Loose As Many Followers As Fast As I Can Say Perf Power!

Kacey G Simon: Bye!

Stevie Rolled Her Eyes Again. And Tweeted

Stevie Baskara: Hey Molly Whats P Stand For?

Molly P Garfunkel: Perfect! Duh!

Stevie Baskara: And Its Your Middle Name?

Molly P Garfunkel: Wow. Loserberry A Boy Like U Wouldnt Understand. Bye Bye. Come On Grace Lets Go To The Mall Now.

Grace P King: Groutie! (A/N: And This. There Will Be Loads Of These Throught My Stories. Find Them,Review And Get A Shoutout!)

I Laugh At Graces Reply Until I See Zander Tweet

Zander Robbins: Hey! Dont Talk To My Best Friend Like That Molly. Shes Not A Boy Shes A Girl And I Am Not In Love With YOU!

Molly P Garfunkel: What Ever Anyway, You May Say It But It Dosent Mean U Dont Mean It Peace Out Girl Scout!

Stevie Baskara: Thanks Zander, Wanna Come Over Now?

Zander Robbins Sure Be There In A Minute :-) See Ya!

I Smile As I Stand Up And Lay On My Bed. Okay So Maybe I Do Have A Tiny Crush On Zander But Its Really Small. Thats It Okay!

5 Mins Later...

"Stevie! Come Down Here You Have A Guest!" My Mom Shouts To Me. I Smile As I Run Out Of My Room And Downstairs. I Expected To See Zander But Instead I Saw...

Grace?

She Was Shaking, Her Hair Was Messy And Her Cheeks Were Tear Stained. I Wonder What Happened. Poor Grace

"What Happened Grace?" I Ask Worried

"Well I Went To Go To Mollys House To Go Shop But On The W..way" Then She Just Broke Down. I Took Her Hand Making Her Take A Seat On The Sofa.

"You Dont Have To Finish If You Dont Want To Grace" I Assured Her. She Went To Carry On Until There Was A Knock At The Door. " Sorry Can You Wait While I Get The Door?" She Nodded. I Opened The Door To Find Nelson And Kevin.

"Oh Hey Guys" They Both Smiled And Waved Saying "Hey Stevie" I Moved Aside To Allow Them To Come In. Nelson Then Saw Grace And Freaked."Grace!" She Instantly Brightened Up. "Whats Wrong?" She Instantly Opened Up To Nelson. I Guess Shes Comfortable Around Him. She Began Speaking As I Sat Down. "I Was Was On My Way To Mollys House When.." Another Knock At The Door. I Sighed Frustrated And Opened Up The Door. I Finally Saw Zanders Gleaming Face

" Hey Z!" He Went To Reply When Molly Suddenly Barged In "This Isnt A Party!" Just Then Kevin Came Out Of The Kitchen Eating MY MOMS MAC N CHEESE! "Kevin!" I Scream

"What" He Asks Carelessly. I Grab My Hair In My Hands Then I Jump Onto The Sofa. I Felt The Sofa Dip Next To Me. I Looked Up To See Zander Staring Down At Me Smiling. I Couldnt Help But Smile Back. I Sat Up And Zander Rubbed My Back. "Everyone Leave" Everyone Stood Up. I Told Zander To Ask Molly And Grace To Stay. "Molly Wait" He Began And Molly Beamed. She Is So In Love With Him! And I Think Im Jealous

"And You Grace" Molly Was Now Not As Happy. "Grace Can You Tell Me What Happened Now" I Ask. The Door Swings Open And My Brothers Appear. And I Think They Saw Zander Sitting Close To Me Rubbing My Back...

They Just Stand Staring At Him."Get Away From Our Sister!" Liam Yells. Hes 19 The Youngest

Zander Slowly Moves To The Other Couch But I Grab His Hand. "Hes Just A Friend Come On Lets Go Upstairs" I Say And I Run Upstairs Still Holding His Hand. Molly And Grace Follow. We Get Into My Room And I Sit On The Bed With Zander. While Molly And Grace Sit On My Beanbags. "So I Just Wanted To Ask You Guys A Question"

"Yes Loser- Stevie?" Molly Asks Since She Saw My Brothers I Guess She Doesnt Want To Mock Me."I Just Wanna Know Would You Help Me Set Up A Party?" " What For?" Asks Zander "Its Halloween Remember?" "And You Want My Help?" Molly Asks Annoyed Probally Because Im Wasting Her Shopping Time. "Well You Plan Great Partys And Grace Can Help Decorate Because She Likes To Party And Likes Designing" I Said Smiling.

"Sure But Can I Design Everyones Outfits?" Asks Grace. I Nod

"And What Do I Get?" Asks A Very Smug Molly. She Sits And Thinks " My Servant For A Week" Molly Demands "Fine-" I Begin "Not You. Zander" She Smiles. A Very Quiet Zander Suddenly Looks Scared "Okay I Will Do It" Zander Says Unwillingly.

After That They Leave And Its Just Me And Zander. He Lays Down And I Lay My Head In His Lap. "Hey Stevie?" "Yeah?" "Im Bored" "I Have An Idea" I Say Sitting Up "Lets Play Truth Or Dare" "Okay" He Agrees. A/N: Hope U Enjoyed 1st Chap. Tell Me If U Want More. Will Do Another When I Have AtLeast 3 Reviews :D Bye!

XOXO, Zoey 3


	2. How to Rock a Authors Note

Hello Again. Sorry I Havent Updated Yet Is Because Im On My Phone Because My Laptop Broke, Getting It Fixed Soon So Its On Hold For Now. So Sorry!

Shoutout To HTRobsessed, U Guessed Correctly!

And Anonymous I Dobt Know Why Its Just A Habit Lol

So Sorry! Try To Update On My Phone For Now. So Sorry If They Are Crap And Late

Xoxo Zoey 3


End file.
